custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Final Push (Fractures Alternate Universe)
The Final Push was a series of final Order of Mata-Nui attacks led by Toa Takanuva against the Brotherhood of Makuta's armies in the Southern Island Chain of the Fractures Universe. The Final Push Offensive does not refer to a specific battle or unified strategy, but rather the rapid sequences of Toa victories. With the front line broken, a number of battles took place as the Toa forced the Makuta back to the Southern Regions of the Matoran Universe, which was their only remaining chance of victory before their forces were overwhelmed on the Northern Continent and Southern Continent. History The Matoran High Military Command had been heavily criticized by military historians - in particular Dessal, Metru-Nui's Chief Archivist - for the failure to formulate sound and clear strategy during the 3,000 year war. Many of the Matoran strategists privately conceded that the Order of Mata Nui's forces could no longer win a war of attrition with both the Northern Continent and the Southern Continent invaded by the Brotherhood of Makuta. Toa Takanuva, however, was not ready to give up the Matoran gains in the Southern regions of the Matoran Universe and campaigned to strike at the heart of the Brotherhood of Maktua's forces: the Southern Island Chain, where the majority of their military might was centered. Rallying all of the Order of Mata Nui's remaining troops into a military force, Takanuva went behind the backs of his fellow Matoran High Military Command delegates and organized three separate strategic movements. Battle of Artidax The Battle of Artidax opened around a century ago with an attack by a quarter of the Order of Mata Nui's forces. Through careful preparations, the Order achieved complete surprise. The attack, spearheaded by Toa Hagah Norik, broke through the Brotherhood's lines, and heavy naval artillery ambushed the Brotherhood's secure position, sowing panic and confusion as well as decimating the Brotherhood's Visorak Horde, which had been placed on the island to allow easy access to the Southern Continent. A total of around 39,000 loses severely weakened the Brotherhood of Makuta's hold over the Southern regions of the Matoran Universe, with a further 700 Brotherhood servants killed, wounded and missing. The advance continued for three days but without the spectacular results of the first day, since the rapid advance outran the supporting artillery and the Order's forces ran short of supplies. Fortunately, during those three days, the Order had managed to gain the majority of the island for themselves. By the end of the third day, the Brotherhood's forces began to pull out of the island, back towards their main military forces in the Southern Island Chain. Battle of the Southern Island Chain After much preparation the Order of Mata Nui's forces of the North were able to break the deadlock that had been reigning on this theater for several centuries and force the capitulation of the Southern Island Chain, thus decidedly turning the strategic and operational balance of the war against the Brotherhood. The victory of this battle led to a Matoran Prisoner Camp being shut down and its inhabitants freed, as well as the destruction of the Matoran Universe's largest Shadow Leech production facility. Additionally, this battle saw the death of Makuta Bitil, who was murdered by the combined strength of Toa Gali and Toa Pohatu, who used their Elemental Powers to overwhelm him. Upon his defeat, the Toa retrieved the Spear of Fusion. Battle of Altronia Roughly 180 years ago, swiftly after the defeat of the Brotherhood of Makuta in the Battle of the Southern Island Chain, the Matoran Universe returned to Spherus Magna, which had been affected in The Shattering. Toa Helryx demanded that Toa Takanuva continue his offensive at the most southern points of the Matoran Universe in order to prevent the Makuta from escaping and invading Bara Magna. With the Brotherhood's armies faltering as the troops retreated past their supplies and artillery, the Order of Mata Nui had a golden opportunity to surround their enemies and destroy them once and for all. However, Toa Takanuva refused these orders so as to protect the Altronia Fortress, a stronghold on the island of Altronia which contained one of the Fractures Universe's two Kanohi Olmaks. Had the Brotherhood managed to seize the Kanohi, they would have been able to summon an army with which to overwhelm the Toa. Armed with the Fractures Universe variant of the Kanohi Avohkii, Toa Takanuva led the remaining members of the Order of Mata Nui's forces into battle against the Brotherhood on Altronia. However, the Toa met his untimely death due to the combined effort of Makuta Antroz, Gorast and Icarax. His Kanohi was removed from his body as a victory token only to be stolen by a double agent within the Brotherhood of Makuta and transported back to the Matoran. Takanuva's Kanohi was smuggled to an Order of Mata Nui facility in the Northern Continet. In spite of Takanuva's death, however, the Order's forces managed to defend the fortress and exhaust the Brotherhood, driving the three Makuta back off the island. The collapse in morale following the death of Takanuva was so complete that Dessal would one day dub it as "the Black Day of the Matoran Army". Known Combatants *Order of Mata Nui **Toa Takanuva - Deceased **Toa Velika - Transformed into a Turaga **Toa Kualus **Toa Bomonga - Transformed into a Turaga **Toa Merra **Toa Salu **Gribrak **Salaak *Brotherhood of Makuta **Makuta Icarax **Makuta Antroz - Deceased **Makuta Gorast **Makuta Bitil - Deceased **Makuta Chirox **Makuta Mutran **Makuta Vamprah - Status Unknown **Makuta Krika - Status Unknown **Makuta Tridax - Deceased **Makuta Dredzek **Cobarox **"Terminator" **Ignis **Bukach - Deceased **Bioka - Acting as a double agent **Toa Hordika Gorta **Vunto **Curatio - Deceased Appearances *''Zero Hour'' *''Whispers in the Dark'' - Mentioned *''Perspectives'' - Mentioned *''Over Your Shoulder'' - Mentioned *''Frozen Calling'' - Mentioned *''Falling in the Black'' - Mentioned *''Judgment Day - Mentioned''